Confesiones
by Naiara LF
Summary: Natsu se enamoro de Juvia y se lo quiere hacer saber, por otro lado Gray también se da cuenta de sus sentimientos asía la Loxar, ambos lucharan por el amor de ella pero sin saber aun los sentimientos de su amigo/rival. ¿Juvia se enamorara de Natsu o se quedara con Gray? ¿A quién elegirá Juvia? ¿Que hará Lucy al enterarse de que Natsu a quien quiere es a Juvia?


**Hola! Minna** **bueno este es otro Fic que tengo guardado, tengo que aclarar que todo esto sucede después de que volvieran a Magnolia xD No se explicarme perdón u.u bueno espero lo disfruten :D**

* * *

><p>Era un día "normal" en el gremio #1 de Fiore en el cual un Joven semi-desnudo se acercaba a una peli-azul que estaba sentada en una de las mesas mas cercanas a la barra, parándose tras la de ojos azules le dijo sorprendiéndola<p>

-Juvia necesito hablar contigo- decía un chico de piel morena, cabello negro y alborotado, y unos muy sensuales ojos grises

-D-De que quiere hablar Gray-sama- respondió la nombrada dando vuelta para quedar frente al Fullbuster lo miro de pies a cabeza y mientras se sonrojaba dijo –Gray-sama su ropa-

Este se miro sorprendido y de la nada saco su ropa y se vistió en menos de un segundo -Bu-bueno Juvia veras, hace un tiempo quiero decírtelo pe-pero no sé cómo- el chico tartamudeaba y sus mejillas se coloraban

-Stripper!- gritaba desde la entrada del gremio cierto chico de cabellera rosa

-Que quieres Flamita no ves que estoy ocupado?- le respondió gritando de igual manera

El Dragneel fue corriendo asía donde Gray y Juvia miro un poco a Juvia y luego se dirigió a Gray –Hay alguien que te busca allá afuera- le dijo mientras señalaba la puerta

-Quien sea puede esperar estoy en algo importante- Gray miro un segundo la entrada y después llevo su mirada a Juvia la cual se puso de un rojo igual o incluso más que un tomate

-Dijo que era urgente menciono un nombre creo que era Mary? Miku? No no eso no- El Dragneel se quedo pensando un minuto y luego grito –MIKA!- Gray abrió sus ojos a más no poder pues no creía lo que había escuchado

O-Oe en bromees Natsu-

-No estoy bromeando- ya ambos estaban serios lo cual era muy raro en ellos dos

-Lo siento Juvia hablamos luego- El Fullbuster después de eso salió corriendo hasta llegar a la entrada donde se detuvo y volteo a todos lados encontrándose con una mujer de cabello negro hasta la mitad de su espalda la cual miraba directamente a sus ojos

-Gray- dijo llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas

-M-Mamá- decía Gray con los ojos igual llorosos y corrió a abrazarla

...

-Natsu-san- -Juvia- dijeron al unisonó

-Pe-Perdón que me ibas a decir- dijo Natsu llevando una mano a su nuca

-Ju-Juvia le iba a preguntar so-sobre Mi-Mika-san- decía Juvia con un leve sonrojo

-Mika? Ah la mujer que vino a buscar a Gray?- le pregunto viendo asía arriba y luego la miro a lo que Juvia solo asintió- No sé nada de ella Gray nunca habla de sus mujeres- Juvia miro abajo y llevo sus manos a su pecho a lo que el Dragneel puso una mano en su hombro

-Descuida Juvia si Gray nunca habla de ellas es porque nunca ah tenido una, aparte el n-no es el único del que te puedes enamorar- La animo el peli-rosa llevando una mano a su mejilla que se encontraba de un tono rojizo

-Gracias Natsu-san Ju-Juvia debería de regresar a ca- -Mira tráeme dos bebidas- interrumpió a Juvia la cual lo volteo a ver y este le sonrió –Vamos yo invito- le dijo sin desvanecer su tan famosa sonrisa

-Ara Ara y eso que no estás con Lucy, Natsu?- le decía una albina que traía dos bebidas en una charola y las deposito en la mesa en la que ahora se encontraban sentados Loxar y Dragneel

-Ella se fue a una misión con Sabertooth- decía Natsu mientras tomaba su bebida

-Lucy!? Con Sabertooth? Y no te dan celos- decía la mayor de los Strauss con intención de sonrojar a Natsu

-Ehh por que debería?-Volvía a beber Natsu sin ningún cambio en su actitud

-Que no te gusta Lucy?- Pregunto finalmente Mirajane a lo que Natsu escupió su bebida

-Claro que no ella solo es mi amiga, aparte a mi m-me g-gusta alguien más- dijo casi en susurro esto último mientras sus mejillas se coloraban y miraba de reojo a Juvia

-Queeeeeee! Y quien es Natsu, anda dimee- Mirajane comenzó a hacer pucheros para que el poseedor de fuego le respondiera

-En algún otro momento será Mira- sus mejillas se ponían en un tono más rojizo que antes y volvió a mirar a Juvia la cual solo miraba su bebida sin prestar atención a lo que hablaban Natsu y Mirajane

-Ya entiendo Natsu, pero estas seguro- al parecer la chica demonio había notado las miradas de Natsu asía Juvia

-No me importa lo que el piense- decía refiriéndose a Gray –El ya tuvo muchas oportunidades las cuales ah desperdiciado- al decir esto la Loxar despertó de su trance y lo miro

...

-Donde habías estado?- dijo separándose un poco de la Fullbuster mayor

-Perdóname Gray debía venirte a buscar hace mucho pero estaba aterrada, tu padre, Silver también te ah estado buscando, nos enteramos que después de lo de Deliora tú te fuiste con Ur-san pero luego ella desafortunadamente murió sabíamos que alguien mas estaba contigo, Lyon Vastia, así que lo buscamos también a él, logramos encontrar a Lyon-kun y pensamos que estarías con el pero no fue así, hablamos con él, le contamos que después del ataque de Deliora nosotros despertamos en la casa de unos magos muy amables que nos salvaron la vida pero tú no estabas con nosotros, investigamos y aunque tardamos demasiado descubrimos que estaban con Ur-san, Lyon-kun nos dijo que tu solo querías vengarte por qué pensabas que estábamos muertos, me alegra que estés muy bien, luego le preguntamos si sabia en donde te encontrabas y nos dijo que pertenecías a Fairy Tail fue entonces cuando vinimos a buscarte- Mika no logro aguantar más y comenzó a llorar mientras sonreía al ver a su hijo

-Mírate has crecido tanto, te has vuelto más fuerte y tu voz a cambiado también, espero te estés alimentando muy bien y que ya me hayas dado por lo menos 3 nietos- ante este comentario el poseedor de hielo no pudo evitar sonrojarse y su madre al verlo así rio un poco

-Solo era una broma, pero si me gustaría que tengas una novia muy linda y gentil a la que ames con todo tu ser y ella te ame de igual manera-

-La hay, aun no es mi novia, a decir verdad aun no le digo mis sentimientos pero pronto lo hare- El Fullbuster menor se sonrojo nuevamente ante su comentario pues pensaba en declarársele a la Loxar

-Ese es mi hijo- Lo elogiaba Mika al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su hijo que era un poco más alto que ella ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Gray a lo que este correspondió el abrazo acariciando un poco el cabello de su madre

...

-Natsu-san Juvia debe irse ahora mismo- la chica de agua se paro ferozmente sin terminar su bebida y salió del gremio viendo como Gray se abrazaba con alguien

-G-Gray-sama- dijo en un susurro tan poco audible que solo ella escucho cubriendo su boca con sus manos, ante esa situación la peli-azul no logro contenerse y salió corriendo de ahí mientras las lagrimas salían sin compasión alguna de sus marinos ojos

El peli-rosa salió corriendo tras de ella preocupado y vio como ella se alejaba del lugar, paso al lado de Gray y este lo miro de forma extraña pues nunca vio a la Loxar salir corriendo de ahí

Juvia corrió tanto hasta llegar a un lago en donde se sentó en la orilla y comenzó a decir

-_Juvia es una estúpida, nunca debió haberse enamorado-_ ella había levantado un poco de agua con su mano y armo un corazón

-Señorita sucede algo?- Le pregunto un hombre que se encontraba parado detrás de ella, Juvia se espanto y el corazón de agua que había formado antes cayo esparciendo un poco de agua

-Q-Quien es usted?- pregunto levantándose y limpiándose las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas mientras miraba a la persona que la acompañaba

Se sorprendió mucho que llevo sus manos a su boca pues ese hombre era muy parecido a Gray Fullbuster

-Gray-sama- dijo en susurro, el cual fue escuchado por el hombre

-Lo conoces?- Pregunto y la chica solo asintió bajando su mirada y llenándosele los ojos de lagrimas nuevamente

-Pe-perdón me presentare de una mejor manera- Juvia lo miro por un segundo y el prosiguió a hablar –Mi nombre es-

-Juvia!- se escucho una tercera voz a lo que la nombrada volteo para mirar al dueño de ese grito

* * *

><p><strong>En verdad espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo y bueno ya vieron que Juvia mal interpreto todo con Gray y su mamá, que cren que pase después eue<strong>

**Perdón si hay algún error, luego se me pasan letras xD **

** este fue unos de los que se me ocurrió después del primero de Love of Mermaid nos veremos en el siguiente cap**

**Chao chao**


End file.
